combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Weekly Briefings: May 2012
Week One - 4th of May Official Communiqué, Combat Arms Command, May 4, 2012 War is hell, so soldiers can always use a chance to celebrate. Good thing Cinco de Mayo is right around the corner! Don a Sombrero as part of the festivities, and check out the new guns and new sales while you’re at it! Cinco De Mayo Event Who doesn’t love a celebration of military victory and cultural heritage? Not us! Join us for Cinco de Mayo and score a Sombrero to help keep your dome safe from party-pooping bullets. Clan Sale Items Part Two The second part of our Clan Items Sale here, bringing with it a new assortment of useful clan equipment. Now is the perfect time to pick up the gear your comrades need to triumph! Preview Sale –Remington M597 VTR Varmints, beware! A new target rifle has arrived, and it is a deadly addition to any arsenal. Snap it up now while the Preview Sale is on! Supply Drop: CZ Scorpion EVO 3 A1 Ready to take your SMG skills to the next level? The CZ Scorpion comes with a host of modern conveniences and advanced design features. Add it to your arsenal today! - Combat Arms Command Week Three - 18th of May We’re looking for a few good soldiers, so now is the time to step up your game. The brand new MVP system rewards soldiers that go above and beyond the call of duty, and it brings with it plenty of other changes and fixes in the Best of the Best update. Read on for details, as well as intel on our new weapons, crates, and contests! Complete Update Notes - Best of the Best Fight your way to the top of the heap with the new MVP system! Take control of the battlefield with brand new skills! Experience these improvements and many others in the all-new Best of the Best update. Supply Drop: Remington M597 VTR A target rifle needs to be precise, and that’s precisely what the Remington M597 VTR is. Grab this trusty weapon for all your varmint-popping needs. A look inside the Supply Crate MYST-Oscar A new Supply Crate is here, packed with a wide assortment of powerful and permanent weapons. Pick some up during the sale for a shot at the brand new NX-Epic firearm! - Combat Arms Command Week Four - 25th of May Old grudges burn bright this week as the conflict between the Spiders and the Scorpions heats up. Fight for the side you believe in, and stock up on gear for the coming war. Memorial Day sales, a new GP case, and the brutal new Dual Skorpions are here to help you prepare .Spiders vs. Scorpions Sign-up Event The Spider and the Scorpion clash in a Nemexis warehouse, fighting a war of justice and revenge. It’s time to choose a side and settle the score. Which side are you on? Memorial Day Celebration Take advantage of this opportunity to pick up weapons, Hisec Keys, and the Myst-99N Supply Case on the cheap this Memorial Day weekend! The MYST-99N Supply Case is back for only 99 NX. Grey and Black HiSec Keys will also be 30% off. Want more? In celebration of the long weekend, we’ll also be giving players a 50% Bonus on EXP and GP until Monday! GP-Extreme Limited Release Combat Arms Command has just authorized a limited time release of Supply Case GP – Extreme. While GP- Regular and GP – Hazard can only contain up to 2 million GP, GP – Extreme could be loaded with a whopping 10 MILLION GP! Grab yours now, because it’ll only be available from May 23rd to May 29th. Preview Sale – Dual Skorpions During our preview sale from May 25th to May 28th, fill your mitts with the new Dual Skorpions! You might have to take up juggling to reload properly, but that won’t matter when everything in front of you disappears in a hail of bullets! The Dual Skorpions are available in 90-day (NX 11,900) and permanent (NX 24,900) variations. - Combat Arms Command Category:Weekly Briefings